The regulation of neurochemical metabolism will have as its focus the regulation of the activity of N-acetyltransferase. The nature of the neural control of gene expression will be determined. The association of cyclic AMP generation and ion fluxes will be measured. The new amino acid analogue, 2-fluoro-L-histidine, will be studied as to its specificity in acting as an incorporated inhibitor of enzymes.